Accidentenglish version
by Maria Turner
Summary: one accident to change your live forever


Accident

Alan was excited, that was last released before the end of classes, but also its short in this school. He wanted to become an astronaut like his father and his brother John. At first he did not like the stars, but by speaking often with his brother John in the evening, he started to like it. He has improved a lot in science; he became the first class with Fermat and John for revisions. His teachers could not believe the shift of the most unruly pupil of the school.  
>Alan was packing for the trip. Fermat entered the room sneezing.<p>

- Alan, I could not come out to the Grand Canyon, I seized up and I go home ...

- Okay, take care of you

Alan stayed with Fermat until the arrival of Brains. Later, Alan headed for the bus that would take them to the Grand Canyon. He got into the bus and assist one in the back with a classmate.

- I cannot wait to come and walk in the Grand Canyon and take lots of photo ... says one

- Me too ... Said another

Alan smiled, he was anxious at night because you could see the stars and constellations. Suddenly Alan was out of his dreams by a lurch.

- What is happening ... .. Cried Alan

The bus made barrels and stopped on the brink of collapse. He had arrived at the Grand Canyon, but that they were too ready. Alan got up slowly, because the bus was in balance in a vacuum. You had to think that Alan quickly, otherwise they would all fall off the cliff and there would be many deaths.

-Everyone go to the front of the bus, you must put weight forward.

Everyone obeyed and went forward. We had everybody so before the bus or the edge of the crevasse decides to let go. Alan saw that the driver was dead on the neck, so he decided to open the door quietly.

- Come on everybody out and go too quickly, otherwise the bus will switch  
>All students went out quietly, Alan was about to leave when a student called<br>- I forgot my bag inside

Alan sighed and went back inside to wander, but the worst happened, the bus toppled off the poor by causing Alan to death.

-ALAN cried all the boys !

- We must do something, said one

- Call international security, is there someone who just call them, while they joined the police and ambulance, said another

While the boys organized the rescue, Alan is now stuck in the bus woke up, he had blood coming from his mouth. He tried to move his arms and he succeeded. He touched his watch to call for help; he wanted to join his brother on Thunderbird 5.

- Alan Tracy in Thunderbirds ... 5. Alan Tracy in Thunderbirds 5

In the space station, John heard the call of his brother

- Al ... .. Hey, John began to say when he saw the face of his brother messed up, but also the position he was placed.

- What's Alan go? What happened to you?, He demand

- Our bus swerved ... I was able to get everyone out, but I was trapped inside the bus and fell into the canyon ... John ... I'm stuck.

- Do not worry I'll call Dad and we will get you out of here, said John worried, still awake, I go back to talk to you in a second

- Ok

John would weigh a button when he received a distress call that came from the place where Alan was. He knew it was serious.

- Thunderbirds Tracy Island ... 5 to 5 Thunderbirds Tracy Island

- John, what's going on? Asked Jeff

- Dad, it was an emergency that comes from the Grand Canyon ...

Jeff began to worry; Alan went to the Grand Canyon for a few days.

- It's dad Alan, their bus swerved and they were on the edge of the ravine. Alan managed to get everyone out, but he could not escape in time to the bus fell. Alan is stuck in the ravine...

Jeff's worst fears realized it, he pushed a button to sound the alarm and turned his office and waited for her other son. Scott arrived first.

- What's going on dad?

Virgil and Gordon arrived later.

- Your brother is in trouble...

- Alan what he has done? Asked Gordon

- He did nothing ... say exasperated John

-There was an accident at the Grand Canyon, said Jeff

- It's not where Alan went, said Virgil

- Yes, your brother is caught in the bus that fell into the ravine

- How? Said Scott

- The bus he was riding swerved. Alan brought out everyone, but it got stuck, continued Jeff, Scott is on site assessing the situation

- FAB Dad

Scott went to photograph and disappeared.

- Virgil, Gordon go ahead as you

- Okay, Dad, they say at the same time

- We'll get out of there not worry Dad, said Virgil

In turn, he disappeared.

- John keeps in touch with Alan, he has to stay awake

- FAB dad, Thunderbird 5 out

John turned his attention to his little brother

- Thunderbirds Alan Tracy 5 to answer me Alan ...

- John ... I'm here.

John saw his little brother in tears and pain.

- John I cannot feel my legs and the bus to the air to slide again ...

- Calm down Alan, Scott, Virgil and Gordon are the way to pick you out of there  
>There was a death in the bus ...<p>

- A death?

- Yes, the bus driver, it comes down to me John ... I want out of there ... I'm afraid...

-Do not worry Alan I'm here, continuing to talk to me and look at me; do not look at the driver.

- To agree a ..

He saw that his little brother was in shock, he was pale, sweat beading his forehead. He called Scott to the finding.

- Scott what's your ETA?

- I arrive in 10 minutes

- Try to speed up, Alan is not going well and should be out of there before dark. It will fall hypothermia...

- Let me talk to him John...

John pushed a button and the screen changed. Alan Scott is now looking ...

- Sc ... Scott...

- Sprout Yes, I'm here is good, I get...

- I .. I ... I do not feel anything ... Scott

- Alan remains focused, do not you go to sleep...

Scott arrived on the scene. 2 Thunderbirds arrived not long after him. Scott got into the Thunderbird 2.

- We must act quickly, Alan will do maybe not at night, says Scott

- Okay Scott, we will descend into the ravine, just because we do not use any of our machines without damaging the walls that could fall on the bus, said Virgil  
>Scott was puzzled, he decides to go down Thunderbird 2, it can damage it, because it is very risky.<p>

- OK, I have a better idea, let me down with Gordon, we'll go straight to the bus and we go out that way, even if it is very high and there are plenty of trees.

- Okay, but it'll be a good run, I'll stay on top of you, says Virgil

Scott Gordon and descend into the hold of Thunderbirds 2 and we put their equipment on their backs.

- Virgil opens the door we are ready to go, says Scott

- Okay

The door opened and both Tracy began to descend. After a while, and also after having packed tree branches. They reached the bus was a mess.

- ALAN !, cried Gordon, we answer

They heard moaning a little lower. They had come down to join him. Then they saw Alan covered in blood trapped beneath the benches.

- Hey Alan, we're here, we'll get you out of the bus, said Gordon, who saw his younger brother to a faint smile.

- I do not know if I will take much longer Gordon, says Alan

- Is there possible to Alan, we will cut the wall of the bus and then we will remove the seats one by one, says Scott

- Continue to talk with John, it will help you to concentrate, said Gordon

-Agree

Gordon took his hand and pressed it to Alan and the Alan replied. Then he released her to help Scott to cut the wall of the bus. Subsequently, they removed the seats one by one, but before he removed the last bench. Gordon started an IV to allow Alan to hydrate.

- Go Gordon the last bench and we will be able to get out of here Alan, Scott said  
>Both Tracy raised the last bench, but suddenly the bus started to slide again.<p>

-Get me out of HERE FAST !, cried Alan

Scott and Gordon quickly took their brother. They came out just in time and saw the bus tumble the rest of the coast.

- It was less a, Gordon says

Scott called Virgil down the stretcher as quickly as possible. Then Scott and Alan Gordon put down on a stretcher and then they went to Thunderbird 2.

- Virgil will drop me off near a Thunderbird and then head up to the hospital as close, says Scott

- Okay Scott

Scott boarded his vehicle and spun into Tracy Island to fetch his father and brother. When he arrived, he saw his father out of the silo of Thunderbird 3, followed by John.

- International rescue is the time we hung back from the hospital

- Okay dad, says Scott

When Virgil and Gordon arrived in turn. They are all directed to their plane home. They took off and headed to the hospital in Las Vegas. When they arrived at the hospital, he was greeted by the doctor to Alan.

- You are the family of Alan Tracy, asked the doctor

- Yes, I'm Jeff Tracy and here are my four sons, Gordon, John, Virgil and Scott

The doctor shook hands with each.

- Good will in the waiting room, I have to talk to you.

They all walked into the waiting room were empty. The doctor waited until the family sit down.

- I have bad news about Alan

Jeff's heart leapt in his chest, to Scott, he had to take the hand of Virgil and Gordon. For John, he approached his father.

- Because of the bus benches that fell on him, he has the bottom of the column which crushed and cut the sinews of the legs. It can no longer walk of life and there was a small problem in the operation ...

- What kind of problem doctor asked Scott

- There was a brain hemorrhage, we had time to arrange, but it affected his vision. He no longer sees the left eye, but he will be able to see his eye in a few weeks.

- I want to see my son, Jeff asked

- Okay, follows me, just to say do not be surprised to see a bandage over the eyes of your son. He has sore eyes, but you call from his alarm clock.

When they arrived at Alan's room. He was sitting quiet as if waiting for someone.

- Alan, said Jeff

- Dad ... you're there, Alan said he held out his arm to try to touch it.

His father took him and shook ...

- How do you feel about Alan?

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon approached their little brother.

- Not bad for someone who no longer work in his life and he will have poor eyesight, said Alan, I could not become an astronaut with legs useless.

You could see tears streaming down the cheeks of Alan. It hurt the heart to his brother John, he knew that his little brother wanted to become an astronaut like him.

- Alan calms down, I am sure we will find a solution, let me make some calls and we will see later, say John, I know a person who could accommodate us.

- It's true ... said Alan with hope

- Yes Sprout, said John

- But I could not be included in Thunderbirds ...

- Alan does not say that, Gordon said, you'll be the same, just changed gear. You will drive 3 Thunderbirds in my place and I would take four Thunderbirds and any way you want not to be an astronaut?

- You will do this for me, says Alan

- Well yes ... Alan

- We do not want to put you apart from others because of this accident was preventable, says Scott

- I would be there as Alan and I would take you well, said Virgil

Alan wept for joy and shook Jeff's hand always.

- It is all there for you Alan, said his father, Scott will see the good policeman at the entrance to ask the exact cause of the accident.

-Okay dad, Scott said, he went out.

The rest of the family stayed with until the return of Alan Scott.

- Dad says Scott came in, it's sabotage

- How? Said Jeff

- The brakes were cut and ran as a good speed and he missed the turn and brake as more then the accident was inevitable, Scott said, but added that Alan was a true hero for saving it fellow at the peril of his life.

- It is nothing, that's what we all do, save people ... said Alan

Jeff smiled, he was proud of his son. He sacrificed his life for others, even if there is a price to pay for this gesture.

- This is when I get out, asked Alan

- When you're recovering from your wounds, says Virgil

A long recovery will begin to Alan.

End of the first chapter, I hope the love ... not you worry Alan will remain blind not for long.


End file.
